


Just A Little Push

by sparkle-fingers (sundayrain26)



Series: Rhinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: College, Don't copy to another site, Matchmaking, Multi, Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundayrain26/pseuds/sparkle-fingers
Summary: What happens when a three-way goes sideways? Realizations and matchmaking.





	Just A Little Push

**Author's Note:**

> Day eight
> 
> Prompt: threesome  
Directly inspired by some discord friends ❤️

It's all an occurrence of happenstance. Rhett and his girlfriend were fooling around on Mr. Fly when Link meandered in. He had taken pause and been ready to turn right back around and leave when — what was her name? Megan? Melissa? Link can't remember. Anyway, he'd been about to give them some privacy when she picked her head up and met his eyes. Her eyes had turned just a tad darker and Link hasn't been able to look away. Some quick exchange later, Link is somehow shirtless on Mary's other side, one hand creeping up to cup her breast over her blouse. Her hand is in Rhett's pants.

Her attention shifts to Link, grins at him a little coy and kisses him. His hand travels down to trace the edge of her skirt. Ever the bold one, or perhaps just the one lacking a filter, "Think we could lose some layers?"

Rhett throws him a look. They exchange glances, an unspoken conversation of _ are you sure you want to do this _ and _ dude it's an open invitation_. Link looks a little wild, quirking his eyebrows and moving to suck gently at Melanie's neck. Rhett relents. Fine. It's just two guys loving on one girl at the same time. No big deal.

Madeline, little minx, is already squirming out of her blouse and standing up to let her skirt fall in a slow slide down her legs. They both stare at the skin that's exposed. She cocks a hip to one side and fixes them with a look. "What about you?"

They side eye each other but awkwardly strip down to their boxers (Rhett) and boxer briefs (Link). They seem to notice one another's erections at the same time, eyes drawn to tented fabric. Rhett has to swallow around the lump in his throat and looks away. Link just smirks a little and gestures Millie into his lap. She crawls readily to straddle him and kisses him without delay.

Rhett seems frozen, just watching, until she turns to him. "Come on, baby, touch me." He lurches forward and trails his hand down her side, enjoying soft skin. He stops shy of her panties, backtracks up to her bra and fiddles with the closure at the back. It takes him a minute, but he gets it. The straps slip down her arms, exposing her breasts for Link, who immediately gets his hands and mouth on them.

She moans, a little over the top, turns her head to Rhett, “Kiss me.” He feels a little weird about it, has Link’s arm bumping into him and his fluffy hair tickling his chest, but he kisses her all the same. Margaret is moaning again, into his mouth, and he looks down to see Link’s hand stuffed down the front of her panties. She bites her lip, watches Rhett watching Link. “You know what? You should kiss him, babe.”

Rhett’s eyes bug out.

“Yeah, come on, it’d be really hot. Just once? For me?”

He hesitates. Link looks oddly indifferent, just waiting for Rhett to pick his path.

“It’ll turn me on.” Her eyelashes flutter and gosh. Fine.

Rhett leans in close, one hand on Martha’s back to stabilize himself. Link closes the gap with a couple quick pecks. He opens his mouth almost instantly, touching his tongue to Rhett’s lips impatiently. Rhett almost laughs, reigns it in to a grin as he gives in. They kiss loose and messy, Link’s hand coming up to angle Rhett just right.

Maggie gets a hand on each of them through their underwear. Rhett grunts and Link bucks up, disturbing her perch. They share a long moment, just like they’re looking at each other for the first time. She cuts it short. “Which one of you is gonna fuck me? Maybe let Link, honey? I can blow you at the same time, what do you think?”

Link keeps looking at Rhett as if to say _ where the heck did you find this one? _ Rhett has no answers. He’s still looking at Link when he says, “Whatever you want, babe.”

Baby blue eyes go dark.

Hearing no complaints, she bounces a little and squeezes them both. She tugs on their shorts, “Off,” and proceeds to drop her bra and panties to the floor. They follow suit, not so sneakily sizing one another up.

She gets down on her knees, tossing a condom at each of them. Where in the world she’d retrieved them from is beyond them both. They wordlessly open their packets and roll them on. Satisfied, Morgan makes grabby hands at Link. He moves to kiss her, but she turns and bends forward, pushing her hips back at him with a very clear intent.

Again, he glances at Rhett, a little incredulous. He gives himself a stroke and presses himself into the warm wet of her. Gracious. She’s moaning like a pornstar.

Midge clamors until Rhett’s on his knees in front of her. She’s making a valiant effort at sucking his dick, but his legs are so long, she has to angle it down and it’s working for neither of them. Rhett huffs and widens his stance to bring himself lower. She coos like she’s proud of him for solving the issue and takes him in her mouth. Link can tell she’s watched a lot of porn. It’s all very scripted and for show. But not a bad view. He watches Rhett’s cock disappear between her lips, feels it deep in his core.

He takes her hips in his hands and rocks into her. It pushes her forward and farther on to Rhett. He's entranced by the sight.

When his eyes follow the lines of Rhett's body to his face, he finds familiar eyes staring at him with an unfamiliar heat.

_ Oh. _

He traces the shape of Melody's waist, leans forward to pinch her nipple. Never once does he break eye contact. Reality bends and he can almost begin to imagine that it's Rhett under him instead. That it's Rhett's warmth he's plunging in and out of. He likes it.

It's not until Rhett moans out long and low that he cracks. He reaches out one hand to touch his shoulder first, just a fleeting glance of his fingers before he finds his nerve and grabs him by the back of the neck. He yanks Rhett to him. "Whatever I want, right?"

Rhett gasps, his mouth hanging open as Mabel chokes on him, throat closing in over him. He feels if he wasn't looking Link in the face, he could pretend it was his mouth on his cock. That does more for him than he could have anticipated. "Yeah," his voice is wrecked, small and wobbly.

Link kisses him, brutal and fierce. Aside from his dick, he's not even touching Mercy anymore. Her pornographic soundtrack goes unnoticed. He's fucking into her, a means to an end, but Rhett has captured his entire world. He bites Rhett's lip. "You'd let me do this to you, wouldn't you?"

His sounds are more telling than any words he could have strung together. He shudders and curls his fingers into Link's hair as he comes. Link's name bubbles over his lips, enveloped in a moan.

Link's hips piston harder until he's coming too. Everything goes gray. He tends to the condom, running on automatic. When his vision clears, Rhett's still right there.

He's vaguely aware of someone touching both of their heads, dropping kisses to their crowns in turn. As if from under water, "You're welcome, boys. I knew you just needed a push." She babbles about feeling the electricity between them as she gets dressed. He nearly misses Monica's parting words entirely. "If it's all the same to you, baby, I think it's time for us to see other people."

Rhett can't find an ounce of sadness in him, just drags Link to him as the door clicks shut.


End file.
